My little brother is my new Fraccione!
by Axel Harribel
Summary: Let's just say Tia has a new Fraccione, and I the mc get to have some fun with my espada sis!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare! Espada Style!

Hi my name is AlexCifer, you guys can just call me Alex( I know what most of you are thinking; "why would he start his fan-fiction with a truth or dare?").

Well to answer that question, I was hoping to warm all of you up with a truth or dare, kind of thing. Anyways I'll make the first 3 chapters truth or dare so, after you finish reading this,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Anyways let us start!

Aizen-Sama: Please enjoy your tea as I introduce a new arrancar, this is Axel Harribel and yes my Espada children his last name is Harribel, in other words he is already aquainted with Tia.

(Hey, readers, you're probably a little annoyed that I am writing in script format, I only do it cause it is easier to write with)

Grimmjow: How are you guys related Tia, or are you guys married? xD

Tia: 1st: Grimmjow shut up, 2nd: he is my little brother, and 3rd: why are you telling us this Aizen-Sama?

Aizen(I'm just gonna call him Aizen): I was getting to that, he shall become one of your fracciones, now lets see who to choose…(Nnoitra: No, Zommari: No, Syazel: NO!, Barragan: No, hmmmm I GOT IT!) Axel shall become Tia's fraccione, it's perfect since they already no each other! (proud of his "genius")

Tia: But, Aizen-sama I already have 3 fracciones! I don't need anymore, plus he is my little brother.

Aizen: Well now you have 4, you are all dismissed. Axel, go with Tia.

Axel: Yes, Aizen-sama. (For those of you wondering what I look like; I have black spikey hair, skin like Tia-sama, im 5'2, and I wear an Arrancar short-sleeve jacket and Arrancar shorts, oh yeah I almost forgot I was 14 when I died, if you're wondering how I did let's just say Tia and I got into a fight…..with knives)

Tia: Come on Axel, let me show you around Las Noches.

Axel: Yes, Onee-sama

And that is how I shall end the 1st chapter sorry that it is a little short, in a way think of it as a teaser-fic, and remember all my new readers, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

And also give me some ideas for dares/truths to dish out on the espada/arrancar.

Your Author, AlexCifer

p.s. I will try next chapter to not do Script style, THANK YOU COOL GUY 33 FOR YOUR AMAZING INSPIRATION!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let the games BEGIN! :D

How is everyone today? Anyways today I (Axel) shall start our little torture game a.k.a. Truth or dare. Anyways I said I shall try not to do script format: I (Axel) shall be Regular type! Tia-Sama shall be Italics, Aizen shall be Bold, and etc. see if you can find out who the other are! :D anyways lets begin!

"Tia-Sama? I'm bored can we do something?" _"NO! now quit complaining or else, I will feed you to Jaws Jr.! :D" _"Tia-Sama? Can I play a game with the other Espada?" _"Fine as long as you aren't bothering me." _ "Yes! "

"Starrk-sama, Lillynette-sama, do you guys wanna play Truth or Dare with me?" "….Fine I guess….can I bring a pillow?" "Yay a game! :D I so wanna play!" "Ok, Go to the meeting room and I'm gonna go get some of the other Espada."

10 minutes later thanks to some flash-stepping, yes I know flash-step don't f-in judge me, also I never told you guys 'bout my mask, think of my sister's except with spikes on the sides and it has sharper lookin' teeth! :D anyways to the dares!

"Hi everyone (excluding my sister who didn't wanna okay) the game we shall play is: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Truth or dare :P!" "So the game you forced me to play is Truth or dare, trash?""Yes Ulquiorra-Sama, I am going to force you to play Truth or Dare *Pulls out laptop* Alright people let's get started!" :D "Ok Grimmjow-san, Ultrawolfie dares you to pull a prank on Tousen-sama!" "You're kidding right?" "Nooooo, no I am not" "Ugh be right back, hopefully"

5 minutes later: "Grimmjow you do realize you are missing some hair right?" "WHAAAAT?, DAMN YOU TOUSEN!" "Anyways let us continue, mk Zommari your dare is to make fun/ rat on Grimmjow about his little prank that costed him some hair." "Alright, Grimmjow without your hair, you look gayer then Syazell-san, You look older than Barragan, and you will never get a chance with Tia." "Shut up Zommari!" "Well then let's continue, Ulquiorra-sama, I dare you to tell us who you like?" (Like we didn't know already XD) "I like…Harribel-Chan."O_O "No way….. we thought you liked Orihime-chan?" Nope, I like Harribel-Chan." (Everyone is still shocked lol) "Alright, my turn, Grimmjow I dare you to have Charlotte Coolhorn do a strip-tease for you" "H-E-L-L nO, Why would you do that to me?" "I will because, you locked me in a room with Gin, and a Metal SPOON!" "You Basterd, I'll be back…" "No, readers he will not because afterwards he passed out, so grimmjow is out, so I'll let Starrk-Sama go for him." "Fine, *sigh* Ulquiorra confess your love to Harribel-Chan…" "*sigh* I'll remember this Starrk, I'll be right back""Again, readers he shall not be back, because he is currently begin tortured by my sister and her other fraciones."

Maybe I should end it here, I should probably go save Ulqi-sama that or watch and enjoy. :D

I'll be back later readers, remember to review your dares and truths! Also help me decide who I should really torture next time. ;)


End file.
